LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS
by Kurushi of Samui
Summary: Red has finally left for orre region, and ash has too. ash is jealous of red's fame and position and does something no trainer should have ever done. how will red stop his madness? who is calling ash to orre region? what's the air of darkness around him when will it go? find out in league of legends. re continuing from 1st week of april.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMAIR

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THIE RESPECTIVE OWNRES. THAT'S ALL.

POKEMON LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS: CH1-A HERO'S HOMECOMING!

Red was sitting on the top of mount silver; he had conquered the whole world. Yep, that's right he had travelled to all known regions and had beaten the tar out of the so called champions. Was he proud? Not a chance. He went on the journey to find new trainers like the one who beat him 3 years ago at mount silver, he never wanted to beat the champions of the regions or to get in another hall of fame. No, all he wanted was to find strong trainers like the one who beat him. He never found any trainer like him. Now all tired, he watching a sunset from his house on mount silver.

'I don't know how long can I take it, it has been 3 years and all I managed t do was to win some badges. Although, I did appreciate the lessons I learned from fighting the gym battles and caught many new Pokémon, but still I guess it wasn't worth it. No trainer had ever beaten me in all these years but one, whose name I don't know'. He thought by himself. He suddenly thought that only prof. oak knew about his whereabouts, not even his mother knew where he was, so it might be possible that prof. oak might knew about the trainer who beat him.

"Well, guess I have return to Pallet town to get info about this mysterious trainer. As a bonus I could even taste my mom's cooking after a long time. I really miss it. "Red thought to himself. He called his Pokémon team and his faithful Charizard, for the journey.

BACK IN PALLET TOWN

(KETCHUM RESIDENCE)

Delia Ketchum was very happy, why? Her son was returning from Sinoh region after winning a second place in the championship. The star of pallet town was returning home, yes, Ash Ketchum was returning home with his friends; Brock and Dawn. Suddenly a bell rang; Delia went to check the door and found Mrs. Fume standing at the door. "Congratulations Delia, you son is coming back from another journey, I made this chocolate chip pie for him, I am so happy ". Although many people will find Mrs. Fume's behavior unusual Delia Ketchum knew how she felt. Her son pallet's first champion had not returned home for the past 4 years. Ever since then she always greeted the people whose children returned from their journeys to visit their family. She was also a close friend of Delia as her son too went on long and dangerous journeys and that gave them something in common.

Delia thanked her friend for the gift and asked her to come in for tea, an offer which she gratefully accepted. "You know what Helena I think we should arrange a welcoming committee for Ash , I am sure that he would love it and he deserves it too after all my boy came second in the Sinoh league. So what do you say will you help me?" the middle aged housewife could easily relate to her friend's happiness and eagerness, after all there was a time when she had experienced the same feelings." I am in. ". She said with earnest excitement.

THE FOREST NEAR PALLET TOWN

Ash was happy that he got to return home after a long time. He was a bit disappointed that Brock had to stay home to care for his family but he was okay with that, at least dawn was there to accompany him to pallet town. When ash thought about it he found that it was Dawn's first time to visit pallet town and meet his mom in person. He discarded the thought from his mind, he knew that all his friends would start passing comments about their relationship at arrival, but he could deal with it. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the tall grass near the lake which they were passing. Dawn leaped behind ash and then came back aside almost instantaneously and ash got ready for a Pokémon battle.

They both were surprised when they found that the mysterious creature was a boy all dressed in red and two years older than Ash. The boy looked surprised when he saw them and didn't move from his position."I hope you don't want to battle me. I am very tired so if you are hoping for that it won't happen" the boy said in a very casual tone. Ash was surprised from this, after all he was the champion of orange league and had almost conquered Sinoh league, how could any boy like that could beat him, even if he was a bit older than him.

"Sorry, we mistook you for a Pokémon. Anyway I am ash and this is dawn we are going back to pallet town, so what are you doing in this forest?" Ash inquired the boy." What a coincidence I too was going to pallet town to have a talk with prof. oak, care if I join you? And by the way I am Red." Ash was not even a bit surprised, which seemed to trouble Red and at the same time make him happy. Ash found the boy to be interesting and thought it would be nice to have someone like that on the team. So together they went towards pallet town.

What will be the outcome of this meeting, only time can tell? Let's hope for the best.

Stay tuned for next chapter "A new journey".


	2. Chapter 2 - reunions

DISCLAMAIR

Me: hey Pikachu you are a Pokémon, right?

Pikachu: pika (yes, I am a Pokémon and mascot of all Pokémon games.)

Me: so tell me do I own you?

Pikachu: pi (no you don't own me or any Pokémon related items or stories)

Me: you have it folks, I don't own Pokémon. That's all.

Pokémon LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS: CH-2 REUNIONS

 **Recap**

 **Red met ash and dawn on his way to pallet town. In pallet town their mothers were planning a party for ash's victory in Sinoh league to surprise them on their arrival. Will ash be surprised or will he?**

 **(NEAR PALLET TOWN)**

Ash, dawn and red were all on the outskirts of pallet town now. Ash longed to meet his mother and hear everybody's praise on his victory in Sinoh league. He could even see his house from the place they were standing. He had already seen a mass of people gathered to greet him at some distance; his heart did a flip when he realized the attention he was going to get. He wanted to tell dawn about this but he was stopped by the sight of red and dawn laughing and talking about Sinoh region. 'Red, what does he has better than me? I AM A CHAMPION still all dawn is doing is talking to this god forsaken boy who called himself "Red"' ash thought to himself. At first he thought that red and he could be friends but when did not respond to ash's talk of his glory, ash grow an immediate dislike for the older boy. Now all he wanted was to reach pallet and get swollen with praise of his friends and family.

 **(AT PALLET TOWN)**

"I can see them Helena, they are here just on time. Yippee! Oh how much I have longed to see my boy ash "Delia spoke with utter excitement." Yes Delia I can see them too. I wonder when I will be able to greet red like this?" Helena fume replied. "Delia has Brock started to wear a cap too?" queried Helena.

"Why are you asking this?" Delia answered by giving her friend a puzzled look. "Look carefully Delia there are two capped boys and girl". Delia looked at the shadowy silhouettes and found that Helena was speaking the truth. Her heart did a summersault at this fact, 'could it be possible that they are not ash and his companions. What is they are just another set of trainers? What if ash won't be coming? What if ash went on a journey like red? 'Delia's mind was flooding with questions. Just when she was cracking up she heard a voice which answered all her queries. The voice said "hi mom! I am back!" . and her world was filled with happiness.

 **(A SMALL HIDDEN GROTTO JUST BEFORE PALLET TOWN)**

Red had seen the entire crowd waiting at the doorstep of his home town. He figured out that it was for ash by looking at ash's triumphant face. Red sympathized for the boy for he was a dangerous combination of pride and hot headedness. Enquiring dawn he found that ash was a skilled trainer but his feats didn't impress red. He was even shocked at the fact that his behavior was like this even when he travelled with Brock. Any ways when he saw the huge crowd waiting for ash, he made an excuse of going to a grotto near to revisit an old Pokémon he had released, which in fact was true! He called it the grotto of mew. He still remembered the he caught mew and recorded its data and had released it at the very moment. He had chased mew for 3 months across Kanto. When he was not able to find it, he gave up and was returning to pallet and found the mysterious legendary Pokémon in this grotto. When he found it he was sure that there were more legendary Pokémon out there hiding just like mew, in places he had already visited.

He never took anyone to this grotto as mew came here sometimes, but this time it was different because he had brought dawn with him.' I don't why I brought her here; I guess it was because her heart was so pure. Heh sounds like me talking about a little sister."

Dawn was continuously fantasizing about the "mew's grotto". She liked red but just an older brother, he was caring and fun and not to mention mysterious. She liked mysterious people; they somehow had always intrigued her and on the top of that red knew much more about Sinoh than she, a resident of Sinoh region knew about it. He even knew Cynthia! Sinoh's champion! She wondered what it would be like to have a loving and mysterious brother like red. She sighed at this thought and looked over at red resting in peace. She knew he lied about meeting an old Pokémon friend, she also knew that he hated attention from a mass of people. As she had also seen the large crowd waiting to swell ash's already big head, she could only sympathize for red. "Um Red shouldn't we start moving? It's already getting dark and I think the crowd would be cleared by now." This statement shocked him but he nodded and started to move.

"How do you know I am here to escape the crowd?"Red inquired dawn, she just smiled and he knew that this girl was far wittier than she looked. With they moved out of the grotto to find an even bigger crowd standing at the entrance at the of pallet town. "Dang!" Exclaimed red. He knew that ash had mentioned him to the already swollen up crowd.

 **(SOME TIME BEFORE RED'S COMING OUT OF THE GROTTO)**

"WELCOME BACK my baby boy, you don't even know how much I missed you. At least call your mother sometimes" Delia told her son doting him." mom you are embarrassing me "ash complained to his ever loving mother."Anyways where is dawn and Brock? Weren't they with you?" Delia questioned her son." no mom Brock had to stay at pewter city to care for his family." Ash replied. "Then who was the third person we saw and where is dawn? Is everything alright?" Delia asked ash showing genuine concern for the brunette coordinator. " The third person was a boy named Red who wanted to meet professor oak, as for dawn she went away with red to see one of his old Pokémon in the forest, don't worry they would be here anytime now." Ash replied with utter conviction. Everybody was shocked at this statement and Mrs. Fume dropped her plate of chocolate chip pie she made for ash. 'Red has returned' she thought, her joy was easily interpretable through her happy face. The news travelled literally like wild fire and whole pallet town gathered at one place in matter of minutes and left for the place ash told where red was last seen.

Ash who already hated red now was fuming. "What's the deal with this guy first he ignores me, then he steals my friends and then he even steals my fame and welcoming party. I am goanna find out who this guy is and prove to everyone that he is not better than me" ash screamed in the lonely town as everybody left to see red.

 **What will happen now? The seeds of jealousy have been sown? The whole pallet town is after red, wanting to catch a glimpse of the young champion? How will ash cope up with this strike to his pride?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS**

 **EASTER EGG**

 **WHAT IS RED'S STARTER Pokémon ACCORDING TO THE SERIES USED IN FANFIC?**

 **THE CORRECT ANWSER GIVER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO SUGGEST RED'S 2** **ND** **Pokémon PARTY MEMBER**

 **BYE.**

 **P.S I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE WRONG NAME GIVEN OF THIS CHAPTER IN MY LAST STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3 - torn frienships

DISCLAMAIR

I DON'T OWN POKEMON. IF I DID THE ABOMINATION NAMED ASH KETCHUM WOULD HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO AND YOUNG PEOPLE WOULD HAVE HAD REAL HEROES LIKE RED TO LOOK UPTO.

 **RECAP**

 **ASH GOT EVEN MORE JEALOUS WHEN HE FOUND THAT RED MUCH MORE FAMOUS THAN HIM AND DUE TO THIS HE LOST HIS WELCOMING COMMITTEE'S ATTENTION. MEANWHILE RED AND DAWN ARE EXITING THE "MEW'S GROTTO" TO FIND AN EAGER CROWD WATING TO GREET RED ON HIS CONTINUING**

 **POKEMON THE LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS: CH -3 TORN FRIENDSHIPS**

 **A FEW METERS AWAY FROM MEW'S GROTTO**

"Red it's really you! Oh, how much I longed to see you my boy! You never called after going to cerulean city. You look almost like your father now…" Helena fume kept doting on her son while other pallet town people just stared at him in awe. Pallet town's first champion had returned after five years. Some of the older people were smiling while others were still figuring out if this all was real.

"Mom you are embarrassing me. I know I returned after a long while but please you know about my fear of crowds." Red complained to his mother. Helena gave her son a sly grin and announced that she would be holding a grand party on her son's arrival. This sudden betrayal of trust shocked red, his mind was full of fear about what might happen at the so called 'party'. 'They will crowd around me or even worse they would ask for my autograph or they would want to take away my things as mementos or they would want to pet me like a small child. What if they tie me to a pole to prevent me from escaping like last time? I wouldn't even have blue to help me around, oh my god! What I am going to do?' red thought. He still remembered the horrors they committed on him when he last visited pallet town, they literally tied him to a pole in the middle of the town to prevent him on going back on his journey.

Suddenly a voice came from the back strained with pain and anger" where is dawn and what did you do to her you swine?" red was taken aback by this statement, he knew that the voice belonged to very big headed and prideful trainer named ash Ketchum. He came forth and punched him on the face and again asked him the same question "where is dawn?" before red could retaliate a hand shot from behind him and slapped ash hard on his left cheek. Ah immediately looked for his slapper and found out that the assaulter was none other than dawn who had just exited the grotto. "Ash Ketchum, you are a big headed and impulsive. You react solely on instincts and don't ever use your head. I was just behind red, he did nothing to me and I even told you that I wanted to meet his Pokémon friend, even if something happened to me. Red is a man enough to protect me, not like you, who would go crying for help on first sign of danger. I wish it was red whom I could travel with and not you, he is even a better teacher than you, he even taught me some new tricks just in a matter of minutes. So if you are ever going to show such violence, you can kiss our friendship goodbye." Dawn berated ash. Ash who was stuck by dawn's words went away crying towards pallet. Red was feeling very sad for breaking their friendship even if did so unknowingly and without any intention to do it.

That's the end for this chapter. I won't be able to post quickly now as my finals are approaching but still I will try.

 **RED RULES**

 **SO LONG READERS**


	4. Chapter 4- an unexpected turn of events

DISCLAMAIR

I do not own Pokémon, or any Pokémon related stuff.

Okay guys I am gonna introduce a new character today. The idea was given to me by a friend of mine named Dangerous girl on g+.

 **LEAGUE OF CHAMPIONS: CHAPTER -4 AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS.**

 **Recap**

 **AFTER HEARING THAT RED HAS RETURNED THE WHOLE PALLET TOWN RUNS TO MEET RED, LEAVING A VERY HURT ASH BEHIND. WHEN ASH APPEARS AT THE PLACE WHERE EVERYONE WAS GATHERED AND BLAMES RED, HE IS BERATED BY DAWN AND RUNS AWAY.**

 **(ASH'S ROOM)**

'Screw them, screw red, screw dawn, and screw every single one of them.' Thought ash, he was heavily stuck by dawn's remarks. She even broke their friendship. He wanted to kill red; He wanted to kill dawn too. His hatred for red knew no bounds. 'Who the hell is he? Everybody knows him; even my mom went there to greet him. My own mother left me to greet someone else. I will show everyone that he nothing special; I am the one who they should be greeting. Once they get here I will challenge him and beat him. I will have revenge.' Thought ash, he was determined to beat the tar out of this so called mystery boy "Red".

 **(NEAR THE GROTTO)**

Red was flabbergasted, not only did dawn stood up for him but she broke ash and her friendship. Red felt very sorry, he came here to get some information but ended up separating two friends. This was the reason he wanted to be alone, he always messed up things. After the incident Delia too was angry with her son. She told red that she would give him a nice scolding, this made red feel even more miserable. The amount of questions that were being showered at red weren't helping too. He wanted to escape, escape from this crowd. Dawn was still pouting over ash's behavior, so the only reasonable thing red could think of was to keep moving at a bit faster pace than everyone else.

Suddenly as he was passing through one his favorite places near pallet, leaving the ravaging crowd and dawn behind. A hand pulled him in the thicket. He was startled at first and was getting ready for a battle, but then he realized, he knew the people who pulled him inside and he was grateful for it. They went to pallet town via a secret tunnel red had created years ago to escape to different cities quickly and silently.

 **(PALLET TOWN SQUARE)**

Ash was setting up a Pokémon ring at the town square to beat red. He wanted revenge, he wanted his glory and he was determined to get it. 'As soon as red will enter the square I will grab him and make him battle me, he would be tired and would lose and I will win my rightful place as pallet's favorite trainer again', thought a very evil but determined ash Ketchum. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him "Hey! Ashy boy! When did you took up the job of setting up Pokémon battle rings?" it was Gary, his childhood friend and rival. "Don't mess with me Gary, I am in a very bad mood." said ash. "What happened ashy boy? Did you lose a big battle _again_?" Ash tried to calm himself and said "why are you here Gary? Weren't you researching on Pokémon? Please if you just came here to make fun of me, it would be advisable for you to go away before I make an injury." said Ash gritting his teeth. Gary was stuck by his behavior; the ash he knew was not like this, the person in front of him was a scary version of ash. Gary was freaking out just by looking at him.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

Actually Gary had been here to meet his elder brother blue and then found that his brother's rival, red, was going to visit pallet town. He was excited to see the actual champion of the almost all the leagues around the world. But because his grandpa he had to stay and work. When he completed his work, he found that red would be arriving in some time, so he went away to take a walk around pallet town and found ash.

 _(FLASHBACK END)_

 **(SECRET TUNNEL)**

Red kept staring at his friends: Blue, Green, and Rose. He mentally thanked god for giving him such understanding and caring friends. Suddenly each one of them started to berate Red for not maintaining contact and stuff. Red sweat dropped anime style and said "I am hungry" and all of them fell down anime style. Rose was the first one to speak "didn't you felt hunger on that blasted mountain of yours red?" red was speechless, now that he pondered over this question, he found that he didn't felt hungry on Mt. Silver at all. He gave a weak smile and said "I didn't have such good food to crave for up there." Everyone became silent and then burst out laughing. "You never change red, do you?" said blue who was seconded by green. Rose just stood there staring at red. Red got freaked out, after all rose's stares could make mew two run for its money. "Rose, why are you staring at me like that?" red queried nervously. Rose waited for a moment and then went all out on red "You baka, do you even how much time I had to spend to get to the summit of to find you? When I get there you are not there. So what was the big idea Red? You decided to go on world tour the very same day I planned to visit you. Humph" berated a very angry rose. "Sorry rose, if I had known I would have postponed my journey" This made rose calm down a bit. "So what did you wanted to tell me?" rose again thought for a moment and then said "I wanted to tell you about this coliseum challenge in orre region, thought you would want to attend it." This at first peaked red's interest but then he shook his head and said "nah, I am good. I just wanted to talk with professor oak for a bit and then go on finding this mysterious trainer who had beaten me at ." everybody nodded and moved forward towards pallet town.

(SOME TIME LATER)

Red and his friends reached the end of the tunnel and entered pallet's town square. Red felt memories rushing back at him and he started to tremble at the sight of his hometown, but something was off, there was a gloomy aura in the atmosphere and there was a big Pokémon battle ring in the middle of the ring.

Suddenly a hand grabbed red's shoulder and said "fight me you weakling" now red is a very calm and collected person but when someone calls him a weakling he just cannot stand it. He turned around to find a very pissed off Ash Ketchum.

Red's first response was to ask for forgiveness but then he realized from ash's face that ash was going to have none of it. So he obliged and went to the battle ring while his friends sat on a bench to enjoy the show.

Ash Ketchum mentally thanked Gary to tip him on the secret tunnel which red usually used, he could now finally battle with the so called legendary red. What was so legendary about him? At the battle field ash was getting ready for an all out brawl, it was decided that it would be a one on one battle.

Red asked ash to choose first. After all he was humble, and plus wanted to know his opponent better."Humph….. Pikachu I choose you!" said ash and a very healthy and happy looking Pikachu came on the field. Red thought for a second and chose a piplup .

Ash was dumbstruck, the piplup looked recently hatched and he could see dawn inculcating the same line of thought. He mentally laughed, 'this red must be crazy, a low level and a type disadvantage , he is going to lose'.

That's all folks

Sorry for the delay, I am a preparing for SAT so bear with and thank you for your patience.

I will write about the fight in the next chapter. So long


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMAIR

 **I do not own Pokémon or any Pokémon related stuff and do not profit from this material in any way .**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was preparing for my SAT test, but I will try to most more often.**

 **Pokémon league of champions**

 **Chapter 5 : TO ORRE WE GO!**

 _ **(RECAP)**_

 **Ash challenged red to a one on one Pokémon fight, Ash chose Pikachu and red chose a newly hatched piplup. Everyone is thrilled and pumped up for the fight, who will win?**

 **(Pallet town square, in the Pokémon battle ring)**

"You surely are going to lose, Red! No matter what, you can't beat my Pikachu with a newly hatched piplup." Said Ash. Ash got ready for his first move, 'I will use iron tail and end it in one blow, then these people will realize how great I am' , "Pikachu use iron tail" ash commanded his friend, immediately Pikachu's tail began to glow and became iron like. Pikachu ran towards, piplup and launched his attack. There was just smoke no Pokémon could be seen, 'Heh.. Down you go red, down you go' thought red. When the smoke cleared the two figures could be seen easily and no one was down in the official fainted position with swirling eyes. Ash was shocked; he could not believe that piplup could doge such a powerful attack. Suddenly red called ash "is that all you got?" the taunt was enough for the already infuriated ash and he commanded his Pikachu to continuously use iron tail on piplup. Piplup dodged all the attacks and came back to his original position after every attack. 'This is strange, not only that piplup is dodging my Pikachu's attacks but he is returning to his original position after every attack, why?'.

Suddenly red yelled "piplup use fissure!" piplup nodded and used pound on the ground where Pikachu's iron tail had landed. Ash suddenly realized red's plan and cursed his luck. The ground cut open in two and pikachu got trapped in it. It was a one hit ko . Ash went wild and started stamping the ground. Everybody was shocked as much as ash. 'How did a water type piplup used fissure?' 'Is that Pokémon a piplup?' these were the thoughts of the onlookers of the battle. After a long time of silence, dawn worked up the courage to ask the question of the day, "Red how did your piplup used fissure?" before red could answer blue came and said "Red purposely made ash used iron tail on the same spot on the ground, this made the ground weak and ready to break. He asked piplup to use pound on the very same spot and viola a fissure was created. That's Red for you, always unpredictable" everybody including ash was awestruck, and out of nowhere the whole set of onlookers started cheering for Red. This made Ash more mad than usual. 'Who is this guy? Nobody could pull off such a trick.' Thought, a very angry, ash. Then somebody in the crowd called out "let's hear it for Red, the world champion". This shocked Ash even more 'this guy is the world champion?' ash felt a wave of hopelessness, how could he beat the world champion? Suddenly a voice in his head called out to him, 'Ash, go to orre region and find me, I will give you the power you need to beat anyone in the world, come find me, come to the world of shadow Pokémon'. 'Who are you and how I am going to find you? Hell, how I am supposed to go to orre region?' asked ash. 'We will find you ash, just come to orre, all will be explained then.' With this ash ran towards his room to make preparations for his journey.

 **(RED'S HOUSE)**

Red started preparing for the long journey to Orre. He had been there once, only for 3 hours but soon went to sinnoh afterwards. He wasn't that excited for the battle, but a spark of curiosity still lingered, will he be able to find the trainer who had beat him years ago at orre region, will he? All these questions were swirling in his mind suddenly a knock came on his door, " Son, I presume you are leaving again?" said Helena. " Yeah mom, you know, can't miss a good battle, right?" . red wasn't sure what to say other than that, his mom was standing before him, teary eyed, he just couldn't do it, then out of the blue he said" I will return, wait for me", his mom smiled and started helping him.

 **(5 hours later)**

Red had packed all his stuff, and rose was waiting at the vermillion city port by now, he had to leave. Suddenly a bell rang, he opened the door to find an equally equipped dawn waiting at the doorstep. " I am coming with you, and don't you say no". Red sighed and shrugged.

They headed to vermillion city and Boarded the boat with rose , to wards orre region.

What lies ahead of them? ONLY time will tell


End file.
